Jurassic Park IV
by Frodo B
Summary: MY FIRST SI EVER! Herb Scumbag does an ultimate evil to me and two of my friends....rating *may* go up in later chaps..PLEASE READ!!!!!! And don't worry about the shortness, more chaps will be added SOON!
1. Arrival

A/N: Hello peeps! You are /about/ to read my first SI fanfic EVER!!! ZtHM is also reffered to as Z.  
  
Disclaimer: ZtHM is me, Cryingchild and Ztarlight are my friends, Jurassic Park and creatures belong to Steven Spielberg, Herb Scannel is evil, BUMs and Jimmy Nuetron are too. I only own ZtHM and my raptor doll, and my crazed mind.  
  
Jurassic Park IV...  
  
ZtHM munched her pizza. "JP number 3." She leaned back on her parents' bed. It was friday, and her mom and dad decided to have 'Family Night' that night. She watched the tv happily as the movie came on.  
  
Somewhere, in a vile room of Nickelodeon studios, Herb Scannel watched 3 of many tv screens. He eyed the middle one, then smirked evily, "Yes, YES a great plan," He turned to one of his staff. "YOU, bring me the dimensional beam portal." The man quickly ran off to retrieve the requested item as Herb looked back at the screens.  
  
ZtHM held onto her velocoraptor doll as she skipped to her room. She opened her door, walked inside, shut the door, and turned to lock it. As she did, she was engulfed by a bright blue light, her raptor doll fell to the floor.  
  
She landed hard on her rear. She heard 'Oofs' beside her. She looked over to see CryingChild and Ztarlight sitting there. "Hi" She said. Ztarlight and CryingChild turned to her "Oh Hi" they responded. "What are we doing here" CryingChild asked. "Beats me" answered Ztarlight. The trio then heard an evil laugh, they glanced up to see a hologram of Herb. "Pitiful people" he hissed "Welcome to Isla Sorna, home of the Jurassic park Dinosaurs, if you can stay alive here for one month, I promise I will return you to your homes" He looked past them and grinned, "Here's the official welcome wagon now." The hologram dissapeared as the girls looked at one another. Suddenly, they heard a loud, ferocious roar behind them. Their eyes widened in fright. "Don't Move" CryingChild muttered.  
  
To Be Continued....  
  
A/N: Ooooh, cliffhanger. Well what did you think?  
  
Ztarlight: HOW DARE YOU ABANDON US IN DINO-VILLE?!?  
  
CryingChild: Aw give her a break, this could be fun!  
  
Ztarlight: *mutters* What could be fun about being eaten?  
  
ZtHM: It'll get better....*whispers* I hope....I hope my crazy mind doesn't snap..^_^ 


	2. The Portal

A/N: Mmmkay, well, this chapter has ANOTHER friend o' mine in it...eh heh ^- ^;; Bleh, I am hyper....  
  
  
  
"Remember the three musketeers, all for one and one for all" Cryingchild said as she kept as still as possible. She slowly turned her head to see where the other two were, just to see them running as fast as they could in the other direction. "Eat my dust!" She yelled at the T-Rex, as she ran after them.  
  
Ook had been watching the entire scene on her SpyCam in her room. "Enough is enough" She quickly set a coordinate on her teleporter, and stepped in.  
  
She arrived in that vile room at Nickelodeon studios where Herb was. "Bring them back" She said as she glared at him. "No I think not" he said as he pointed the dimensional beam portal at her. She was surrounded by the blue light and transported to Isla Sorna.  
  
Ook landed and looked around. She saw Ztarlight, ZtHM, and Cryingchild running toward her. "Hi girls" she said as she waved. Ztarlight reached her first, "Sorry Ook, gotta fly," Ook was confused, ZtHM ran by next "RUN, THERE'S T-REX AFTER US!" Ook glanced up to see the monstrous dinosaur charging at them, she almost ran over the others as she was retreating in a slight fit of a rush.  
  
Breathless, they ran to a cluster of trees. Cryingchild turned to Ook, "So, are you here too, I dunno, RESCUE US?!?" "Well you know, it wasn't my intetions to come HERE to rescue anybody, there ARE dinos here, people COULD get eaten, but I'm the only hope ya got." She pulled a small glass ball out of her pocket. "This is a dimensional portal, more advanced than the one Herb has" she informed them, "And this is how it works." She threw the ball into the air to create the dimensional opening, when it was caught in mid-air, and gulped down by the T-rex. ZtHM tilted her head to the side, "That's how it's suppose to work? How's THAT suppose to help us?" "NO YOU MORON, IT WAS OUR ONLY WAY HOME! BUT NOW IT'S DINO CHOW, JUST LIKE US!" "Umm, hate to break up this so soon but, RRRUUUUNNNN!!" Ztarlight screamed.  
  
Clinging together on a branch of the largest and tallest tree they could find, they decided to TRY to get some rest. "What are we gonna do? We're gonna DIE! We're gonna die, that's it for us. I don't wanna be a dino's midnite snack!" Ztarlight bawled. "Ztarlight, Ztarbright, I wish you may I wish you might, shut the heck up tonight!" The culprit of that sing-song remains unknown.  
  
The next morning, Cryingchild was up early, counting her fingers and toes, along with everyone else's, to make sure they hadn't been munched on during the night. "Get a grip" Ook said as she stretched out. "OH MY HAND MY HAND MY HAND!" ZtHM cried out in alarm. "WHAT?!?" asked the rest. "It's asleep." Cryingchild gave her a good kick in the posterior, and Z fell out of the tree. "Hey you big bully!" Ook's eyes widened in fright, "Z BEHIND YOU!!!" ZtHM turned around, and saw a raptor licking his jaws with a look of "Breakfast is served" on his face. Z jumped into her fighting stance. "Z YOU IDIOT, RUN!" Ztarlight informed the mighty 'warrior of stupidity'.  
  
"You know, you need to eat more veggies. But I guess the thought of being a herbivore doesn't thrill you much." The raptor hissed in responce to the unknown language of the pipsqueak before him. The raptor bent his head forward and sniffed ZtHM. That gave her the opportunity she was looking for. With the roar of a lion, ZtHM yelled "Dee-yah" as she flew into the air, delivering a mighty side kick to the raptor's jaw. Stunned, more from the suprise than the blow, the raptor's knees buckled and he fell. As he fell, he started making an eerie cawing sound. The other three climbed down from the tree, mouths gaping in shock. "What just happened?" Cryingchild started, but ZtHM quickly cut her off. "YOU KICKED ME OUTTA THE TREE, I COULD'VE BEEN KILLED! IS THAT ANYWAY TO TREAT YOUR FRIEND?!?" "Ya'll better take this fight somewhere else, that thing is calling for help, I suggest instead of fighting amongst ourselves, we come up with a way of getting my portal back."  
  
To Be Continued...  
  
A/N: Well, is this funny or what? 


End file.
